


Breathe

by petrichorica



Series: Spencer Reid/Reader One Shots [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Its all ok though, Panic Attacks, Spencer being a protective bean, Spencer pulls a gun on a pesky teenager in a misunderstanding, TW: Panic Attacks, This is more like...friendly, tw: anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: FIC REQ:Can you please do a Reid X Reader (friends with him) and one night the reader keeps getting a knock at her door every 10 minutes, and she has really bad anxiety (will make sense later), so she calls Reid and locks herself in the bathroom and starts to have a panic attack. Reid shows up very quickly and it turns out it was just some kids and the Reader wasn't in danger, Reid tells the reader she is safe and gets her to come out and then he calms her down from her panic attack etc etc . Thanks xxx





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just like,, how i experience panic attacks as someone with anxiety. just a disclaimer. i know a lot of people experience panic attacks differently, and a lot of people don't hyperventilate, but that's always what happens for me so that's how i wrote it. anyways carry on

Anxiety has never made life easy for you. You’d gotten better over the years, sure, but it would never be completely gone. Sometimes it was just an uneasy feeling in the back of your mind, even if nothing was wrong. Other times, even the smallest stressor could send you into a panic attack. Now was one of those times.

Ten minutes ago, someone knocked on your door. You opened it, only to find your empty doorstep. A minute ago, you had heard the same frantic knocking at your door and you couldn’t hold it in. Your breath sped up and you began hyperventilating. You ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and pulled out your phone. Your fingers frantically dialed a number. It rang twice.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?” Your friend Spencer Reid answered the phone. You tried to speak, but you just hyperventilated faster.

“Okay, (y/n), you have to calm down and tell me what’s wrong. If you don’t slow down, you’ll make it worse.” Spencer spoke calmly. You placed your hands flat on the wall and hung your head.

“There’s someone at my door. They knocked once ten minutes ago and they were gone when I opened the door, and I didn’t think anything of it. But they just knocked again, and I can’t see anyone. Spencer, what if someone’s trying to get in the house? Can you come over?” Your breathing sped up as you talked. Spencer could sense the hysteria in your voice.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Stay right where you are, and breathe. I’ll stay on the phone with you, okay?” He instructed. You made a small noise of agreement. You sat there in silence trying not to explode, the background noise of Spencer driving keeping you almost calm. That is, until you heard the knocking again. You whimpered and felt yourself breathing faster.

“Spencer, they’re back!” You whispered into the phone.

“(Y/N), I’m two minutes away. Everything will be fine, I promise.” Spencer reassured you. You pressed yourself into the wall as the knocks grew louder.

You heard the screech of Spencer’s breaks as he sped up your driveway. Spencer stepped out of his car with his gun drawn, fearing the worst. A hooded figure stood at your door, still knocking. He approached them silently.

“Turn around.” Spencer ordered. The figure turned his head. It was a teenager.

“Woah man, put the gun down. It was just a joke.” The teen put his hands up in panic. Spencer sighed in relief and holstered his gun.

“Get out of here.” He waved at them, walking towards your door. The teen ran off down the block. Spencer raised his phone to his ear.

“(Y/N), did you hear all of that?” He spoke into the phone. Your front door opened slowly, and you looked up at Spencer sheepishly.

“I made you drive all the way here for nothing.” You looked at your feet.

“Calming you down isn’t nothing, (y/n). I’ll always be here to remind you to breathe.” Spencer smiled at you. You hugged him tightly and he gingerly wrapped his arms around you. Your heart rate slowed to normal and you felt yourself take a slow, deep breath.

“Thank you, Spencer.”


End file.
